Mysterious Blue Eyes
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Owen Milligan wants to go out and forget about the long day he has had. What happens when he goes to a bar and meet a beautiful, blue-eyed woman? OWEN'S POV


**AN: **Annd here's the new random one shot. I hope you all enjoy it! I wanted to do a Clowen one, because I'm starting to like them. If you all have any specials requests for one shots on Fridays, let me know. I'm open to suggestions and requests. :D

Don't forget to review and enjoy!

**One Shot:**_Mysterious Blue Eyes_

**Pairing: **Clare and Owen

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

It was 10 o'clock at night and I decided to go to a bar to clear my mind. My boss was on my ass earlier and he was giving me a tough time, because he's going through a nasty divorce. I tried to stay on his good side earlier, I even tried to stay out of his way, but he just gave me so much bullshit.

I should have gone straight home since I'm tired. My wife and kid would have made everything better by just greeting me, but I just wanted to be out for the night. I wanted to get away and clear my thoughts. I didn't want to go home angry—like I have for the past three nights. I wanted to go home relaxed and at peace.

I pull into the parking lot at the bar and turn off my car. I take off my blazer and throw it in the back seat. I loosen my tie and take it off, throwing it in the back, also. I unbutton a few buttons on my shirt before getting out of the car. I jam my keys into my pocket and walk into the bar.

The lights are dimmed and it has a sort of musty smell to it. To my surprise, the bar is a bit crowded. Usually, not a lot of people are in here, but it is karaoke night and people do love coming to watch the entertainment.

I go over to the bar and sit down on the stool. Andy, the bartender working here, walks over towards me. Since I used to come here every day before I got married he knows who I am. Once I got married and had a child, I spent very little time in here. It wasn't because I had to, because my wife didn't care—as long as I spent time with the family—I did it because I wanted to.

"Hey, Owen, haven't seen you here in a while," he tells me as he cleans out a glass.

"Yeah, had a rough day and needed a break. Give me the usual."

"The usual coming right up—it's on the house for my favorite customer," Andy says as he walks away.

I grin and wait for him to come back with my drink. He slides the glass over to me and goes to tend to another customer. I drink my Long Island and look around, scoping the bar. I hear someone tap on the microphone and I look up to see a woman standing on stage. She's grinning nervously at the staring crowd and clears her throat.

"Hi," she nervously says. "I signed up for the karaoke thing and I guess I'm going to sing a song, so please, don't judge me."

I stare at her as the music starts. The woman is fucking beautiful with her fair skin and her auburn, curly hair. She's wearing a simple wine red dress that stops at her knees. The straps are spaghetti straps. Her legs look long and toned with the matching pumps she has on.

Once she opens her mouth, the lyrics comes out beautifully. She sounds like a perfect angel. I finish the rest of my drink and make my way to the front of the stage to get a closer look at her. Her bright, blue eyes immediately look at mine and she turns away shyly. I grin and stuff my hands deep into my pocket. She turns back to me and grins at me while still singing. After the song is over with, people clap and cheer for her. She takes a bow and step off stage. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and flashes me a heartwarming smile.

"Hello, beautiful," I greet. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Wouldn't your wife mind?" she asks as she points to my ring.

"It's just a drink, honey. I'm not asking you to sleep with me," I joke lightly.

She grins and nods her head, her curls bouncing slightly. We walk to the bar and I order another Long Island. She orders an Apple Martini. Once again, Andy tells me it's on the house and he winks at the blue-eyed woman.

"I never got your name, dear," I tell her as I sip my drink.

"That's because I never gave it to you," she retorts with a giggle.

"Mmm, feisty," I moan. "I like that in a woman."

"Is that why you married your wife?"

I nod my head. "Yep; she's feisty and keeps me on my toes."

"That's good to know."

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?"

"Well, I wanted to get out and enjoy myself tonight. I needed a break and this place just so happened to be my escape," she explains as she takes a sip of her drink. "What about you?"

"Same," I tell her.

She nods her head slowly and drinks down the rest of her martini. She orders another one and tries to pay Andy, but he insists that it's on the house. Sighing, she drinks some more of her drink and places it on the counter.

"You're stubborn," I comment.

"I've been told that all my life," she says with a chuckle. "I'm used to hearing that now."

I give her a small smile before finishing my second drink. I order a round of shots for the lady and I. She grins at me and finishes the rest of her drink. When we get our shots, we gulp them down.

An hour later we're pretty hammered and dancing on the dance floor. The lights flashing down on us are making us hot and sweaty. The music blaring is something upbeat and catchy. The blue-eyed woman is dancing against me. I grab her hips and spin her around so she's facing me. She grins at me and bites her lip teasingly.

I take her lip out of her mouth and whisper seductively in her ear, "That should be me biting your lip."

She moans as she presses her body against me and cups the back of my sweaty neck. Her lips crash on mine and we're still moving to the beat. Her body is grinding against me without breaking the kiss. I feel my pants tighten as my cock grows hard.

"Want to get out of here?" I whisper in her ear and I feel her shudder and whimper.

She nods her head and I drag her out of the bar. We go to my car and hop in.

"We can go to my place since nobody is home," she tells me in a hurried tone.

"Okay," I say as I try to carefully.

I shouldn't have gotten so drunk; that was a mistake on my part, but I wanted to have fun. The blue-eyed woman gives me directions to her house. We get there in one piece and climb out of the door. We stumble inside and attach our lips on each other. I kick the door close and walk over towards the sofa. We fall on it and I take my lips from hers to catch my breath.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" I ask her.

"Clare," she says.

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman," I say as I unbutton my shirt and toss it on the floor. "I'm Owen."

"Great; nice to meet you," she says as she takes off her dress and toss it on the floor, leaving her in her laced, red panties and her heels.

"Nice to meet you, too," I say as I kick off my shoes, socks, and I yank my pants down to my ankles. I kick them aside and attack her lips. She wraps her arms around me and we fall back on the sofa. Through her panties I cup her soaking pussy and rub her. She wriggles and moans softly. I peel her panties off her, leaving them at her thighs and exposing her shaved pussy. I slip a finger inside her and groan when I feel how soaking wet she is. I slide my finger in and out of her while still kissing her. I break the kiss and slide off the sofa and sit on my knees. With my teeth, I take her panties off all the way and toss them aside. I spread her legs open and with two fingers, I spread apart her pink, pussy lips. I lick my lips hungrily as I stare at her glistening sex. I poke my tongue through my lips and slide my tongue inside of Clare.

Her hands immediately tunnel through my hair. She drips it as I massage her vaginal walls. I close my eyes, enjoying the taste of her. She tastes like vanilla and cream. My tongue explores inside of her and I insert three fingers in, also. I start to move at a fast pace which causes her to grow wetter.

"Mmm, Owen, ooh!" she gasps as I rub her clit.

I slide my tongue out of Clare and remove my finger from her clit only to put my tongue there. I flick her clit furiously and hear Clare's breathing pick up. Her hips grind against my fingers and her walls squeezes my fingers tightly. She arches her back and squeezes her eyes shut. I feel her body start to tremble and she breathes out my name.

"O—Owen, ooh, I'm going to—ah!" she squeals as she comes over my fingers.

I pump my fingers inside her a few more times before withdrawing them from her. I lick my fingers clean and sit up to kiss her. She cups my face and kisses me hard, darting her tongue in my mouth. She bites my tongue erotically and sucks it before releasing it.

She pecks my lip before telling me it's her turn. We switch positions and she climbs on the floor. She gets on her knees and grips the waistband of my boxers. She yanks them down to my ankles and I step out of them. She grips the base of my cock and pumps her hands up and down. She twists her hand slightly, picking up the pace. Clare lowers her head and opens her mouth, stuffing it with my cock.

"Fuck!" I curse as I jerk my hips.

Her warm, wet mouth slides up and down, creating its own rhythm: slow, fast, faster, and back to slow. She pops my cock out of her mouth, lick the tip and shove it back in. I close my eyes, gripping her hair tightly and holding her head in place. She gags a bit and I let go of her head.

"I need you, now," I growl as I lift her up.

Clare climbs on my lap and angles my cock to her hot, dripping pussy. She slowly slides down on it and we both moan out in pleasure. She grips my shoulders as she moves up and down on my shaft. I grip her waist and guide her, speeding up a bit. Her ass cheeks are slapping my thighs and her breasts are bouncing wildly in front of my face. I grab one of her breast and slip a nipple in my mouth. I suck and lick her nipple until it turns hard. I do the same with the other, not wanting to leave it neglected.

Clare's nails dig into my flesh, but what's sex without a little pain?

"Fuck, Clare," I moan as her walls clench and unclench around me.

"Mmm, harder," she cries.

I meet her thrusts, thrusting hard into her. She lets out erotic shrills while tilting her head back. I lean up and suck on her neck, leaving hickeys up and down her neck. I leave a few on both of her breasts, too.

I flip us over, putting Clare at the bottom. I push her knees to her breasts, drilling my cock deep inside of her before pulling out and ramming back inside of her.

"Fuck!" she yells out as she grips the arm of the sofa.

Our bodies are sweaty and sticky, giving our bodies a slapping sound when we come in contact. I reach over to rub Clare's clit. She shuts her eyes tight and lets her mouth open. She moans hoarsely as her walls start to suffocate my throbbing cock.

I feel my balls tighten around the same time. We're both on the brink of coming. I rub her clit furiously, help Clare come. She cries out my name as her walls tighten around me.

"Oweeeeenn, fuuuuckk!" she screams as she comes over my cock.

Her juices are flowing out like a river and I ignore it as I continue to thrust hard. I pump a few more times and my body stiffens. I shoot my seed inside of her, cursing and crying out Clare's name. I collapse on top of her, trying to catch my breath.

"Baby," she says as she nudges me. "Get up, I can't breathe."

I laugh and move over. Clare lays her head on my chest and we lay on the sofa, laughing.

"Mmm, best sex I had in a while," she tells me and I slap her arm playfully.

"Yeah, me too. Where's Annabelle?"

"I sent her to my parents. Mom wanted to watch her."

"We should role-play more often, babe," I tell her as I feel myself getting sleepy.

"Yeah," she says with a yawn, "we should."


End file.
